Wake me up when September ends
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: one shot: Depressed and alone Harry remembers the day he lost it all and the da he lost his soul


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, and I definitely do not own the song lyrics from Green Days song wake me up when September ends, so there that's the proof you need not to sue me.

**Wake me up when September ends**

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

A tune plays softly from a tired stereo whilst a young man sits quietly on his bed barely making an indentation on the mattress.

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

Reaching over to his bedside table, he picks up an album, turning it over in his hands he remembers the person who gave it to him.

_Here comes the rain again _

_Falling from the stars_

Tall, cheeky and with flaming red hair and a grin that a hyena would be proud of. The face of Fred Weasley swam into his mind.

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

The tears began to fall as next to the face came the body of him. Lying still and silent with an expression that could melt ice. Fred Weasley had been the first to fall.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

The battle to end all battles had begun. Friends and close guardians had run forth into conflict after seeing the lively Fred Weasley lay still forever more. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid; names of a thousand that had sped to there deaths.

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

His newly appointed godfather had pushed him out of harms way. They had run full speed towards the headmasters office occasionally knocking over students and suits of armour on the way.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

He recalled the screams he heard, echoing through the corridors as Remus uttered the password to the awaiting gargoyle.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

Dumbledore had nearly jumped out of his skin when they had entered. He had not needed to explain what was happening as the headmaster seemed to already know. He would never forget the headmasters face as Remus collapsed on one of the chairs next to the headmasters desk. Never forget the twinkle in the headmasters eyes before it disappeared forever.

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

The door that stood behind him burst off its hinges and with it entered an array of hexes each sent by a masked death eater, each reaching there target. The pain of crucio forced him to his knees.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

He remembered seeing through the pain to see Bellatrx Lestrange holding the head of the house elf Dobby like a prize before chucking it at him. He saw Severus Snape behind her fighting against Lucious Malfoy. He saw Malfoy fire a cutting hex. He saw Snape fall to the ground not breathing and with a massive cut across his throat.

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

An explosion hex was cast and the wall behind Dumbledore's desk crashed down on top of Remus Lupin, cracking his skull and crushing his ribs. Remus Lupin moved no more.

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

Pushing himself up he had run behind Dumbledore in an attempt to help him narrowly avoiding a killing curse. Several more curses were fired but none had been able to make it past the sheild that they had conjured except one. The unblockable curse. The killing curse. The curse that finally killed Dumbledore.

_Wake me up when September ends_

Unable to fight after seeing everyone he had loved die before his eyes, he had let his body surrender much to the death eaters delight. Bellatrix bound him with conjured ropes before stunning him. When he came round Voldemort was standing over him laughing like the maniac he was. Voldemort had ordered several of his death eaters to take him to his room and when he had arrived he had collapsed onto the sone floor.

_Wake me up when September ends_

So he was left alone in his small four by six room with nothing but a mattress and a piece of cloth for a bed. A few well chosen personal effects from Voldemort lay around him each with countless scratches having been salvaged from the remains of Hogwarts, each with a depressing link to his past. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the supposed savior of the wizarding world; sat in torment thinking of the day his freedom had ended. Harry Potter broke the casing of his treasured album. Harry Potter held the sharp bit of plastic up to his neck, and slit his throat.

_Wake me up when September ends_


End file.
